<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ski Runs and Lift Conversations by marauders_4_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252701">Ski Runs and Lift Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life'>marauders_4_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of December [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Diabetes, Diabetic Virgil, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Skiing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan still can’t believe that he married this bunch of idiots. Sure, they all had their amazing attributes but for the love of god, this conversation shouldn't be happening on the lift. </p>
<p>Or. </p>
<p>They’re skiing on their honeymoon, and Roman and Virgil are being teases, and Logan just loves them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of December [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ski Runs and Lift Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Swearing, Brief Mentions of Drugs (another skier takes the comment of Virgil being high the wrong way), Implied Sex (Nothing actually happens it’s just implied from the conversation)<br/>If those topics will trigger you then please don’t read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan looked up from his phone when he heard Patton pull out his chair with Roman following behind him. </p>
<p>“How was the bathroom?” Virgil asked from where they were sitting at the other end of the table. </p>
<p>“A bathroom,” Patton responded and he took off his pair of thick ski gloves and face mask. “It wasn’t busy though which is nice.” Logan watched as Patton picked up the veggie burger that they ordered from the cafe. </p>
<p>The four of them had been skiing at the resort for the past two days, and currently, they were sitting at one of the outdoor socially distanced tables. Usually, during one of their ski trips, they would be sitting in an overly crowded lodge cafeteria, dodging chairs and walking around with their socks, ski pants, and sweatshirts. But, now with the new social distancing measures, they were sitting at one of the outdoor tables with every single layer possible on to keep them warm in the cold February weather. </p>
<p>“Ah, that’s nice.” They replied sarcastically, then looked back down at their plate of food. Within the thirty minutes between starting their last run and finishing it, their levels had started to get into a low-normal range and heading down. So, the had all decided that it was a good time to stop for some lunch. </p>
<p>It took another thirty minutes for everyone to finish their lunches and bathroom breaks and an additional ten minutes for Virgil to say their levels were high enough to allow for a few long runs. Then, Logan was standing up and walking the short distance to the ski rack where their skis and poles were. </p>
<p>“Which run do we want to do?” Patton asked as they grabbed their skis and poles. </p>
<p>“Uh, do we want to go up Tannenbaum, down CCC, then go back up Tannenbaum, and head over to Cindy’s Run?” Roman suggested clicked their right book into their bindings, his poles dangling off his wrist by their straps. “They’re both blues so y’all don’t need poles.” </p>
<p>“I’m down with that,” Logan watched as Virgil stepped into their skis as they were speaking. “I can check when we’re done with Cindy’s Run, ‘cause CCC is pretty short.” </p>
<p>“That’s a good plan for me,” He said and stomped both of his skis down on the ground to double-check that they were secure. </p>
<p>“Okie Dokie,” Patton said, “I’m good to go.” </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s go then,” Logan watched as Roman spoke while putting down his goggles. None of them were used to skiing during the day and on the first day of skiing, Logan had to go fetch his goggles from their hotel room during lunch. </p>
<p>They did CCC and Cindy’s Run, then choose to go halfway down Sunrise, hop onto Last Chance and finish on Wall Bottom. For the past few days, they had been doing both green and blue hills so Wall Bottom was their first black run on this visit. Both Virgil and him, prefer to ski without poles, which is only really possible on these hill categories, however, Wall Bottom was a run they all had done multiple times on their other visits to this ski resort. </p>
<p>The only difference between those visits and this one, was now the four of them were married. Even though it had a few days since their wedding day, Logan was still in shock. They had been dating for six years, and after a while getting married had always been on the radar for each of them. But now, that it actually happened Logan couldn’t have been happier, even if they had gotten married in the hell year that had been twenty twenty. </p>
<p>“Vi, how’s the blood?” Roman asked as the four of them grouped back together once they were done with the last run. </p>
<p>Logan watched as Virgil once again pulled off both their thick ski gloves and their thinner gloves, and grabbed them when Virgil handed them to him. </p>
<p>“What do we want to do next, if Vi’s in range?” He asked as Virgil zipped down their ski jacket enough to grab their phone.</p>
<p>“Uh, Bear Cub?” Patton suggested. They had originally been planning to go to a resort up in Banff, but when the pandemic hit and the wedding got closer they all thought that going to an in-state ski resort would have been a safer, but still nice, honeymoon. Other than limiting the spread of COVID, a pro was that they knew most of the runs and lifts at the resort. “It’s green and Vi likes it.” </p>
<p>“I do,” They paused for a second, “I’m high, by the way.” </p>
<p>“Fucking stoners,” Logan looked up to see two people ski by them, clearly they had heard what Virgil said and took it out of context. While, Logan agreed that yes, the wording wasn’t the best but then again, they shouldn’t have been listening to other’s conversations. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s pleasant,” Patton muttered before speaking in his normal voice. “Are you good though?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Virgil started to put their phone back into one of their jacket’s multiple pockets. “I probably just guessed carbs wrong, but it’ll go down soon after a few more runs.” </p>
<p>“Okay, sounds good,” Logan said while handing Virgil’s gloves back and pulling down his own a little bit more. </p>
<p>“Wanta do Bear Cub, then take SnowPine and ski over to Woodpecker,” Patton said as they started to make their way over to the ski lift. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Roman said as he and Virgil nodded. </p>
<p>The two skiers who had made the comment about stoners were getting on the lift, and once they were in the chair the four of them shuffled out to the stop line. Logan and Virgil always tried to sit in the middle of the quad lifts with Roman and Patton on the outsides with their own poles. It wasn’t that big of a deal if they sat next to each other with poles, but after a while of skiing, the clicking on poles got annoying very fast. As the chair came around the bend, Logan stuck his hand out behind him and quickly pushed off the snow on it, and sat down. It wasn’t snowing a ton, but every once in a while a flurry of snow came down then stopped. Once they got off the ground a little bit Logan saw Virgil and Patton pull down the bars. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe people ski that thing,” Patton said, as they watched a group of skiers start to go down the double black diamond run below them. </p>
<p>“You say that as if you forget two people here skied it,” Virgil responded, they had skied it with their mom’s the season before their high school graduation. While Roman had chosen to go down it with Virgil when they visited the resort two seasons ago. </p>
<p>“Well, Emo Nightmare, not all of us have a fucking death wise,” Logan watched as Roman lightly tapped Virgil’s leg with his pole. </p>
<p>“Ro, you skied it with them,” He said and vividly remembered watching the two them ski the run while standing next to Patton at the start of Wall Bottom. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have confidence in their skiing ability, Virgil had practically been skiing in the womb and Roman had been doing it since their junior year in college. But, oh boy, was it a terrifying experience to see him tumbling down the run multiple times before he got it right. “Multiple times if memory serves.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Ro, you practically broke your arm on one of them.” Patton was certainly telling the truth, on Roman’s third time going down it he had fallen down in one of the stepper sections and tumbled down the run before landing hard on his wrist. While he hadn’t broken or sprained it, the fall did send them back to their hotel room to ice it. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Princey. If that ain’t a fucking death wise, I don’t know what is.” </p>
<p>“Hush you,” Roman once again tapped Virgil’s leg with his pole.</p>
<p>“Why are you assaulting your spouse, Ro?” Virgil teased, and Logan just knew they were smiling even if he couldn’t see their face underneath the face mask and the goggles. After a few trips up the ski lift, they all found out that unless the lift was stopped pulling the mask up and down was just a nightmare to do with the ski gloves on. So they all preferred to just keep them on when going up on the lifts. “It’s been what, five days of marriage?” </p>
<p>“You weren’t saying that last ni-” </p>
<p>“Ro, there are children here,” Patton chided, but Logan knew that he was blushing underneath his mask if his eyes had anything to say about it. </p>
<p>“Are there, ‘cause last time I check everyone on this lift is way over eighteen.” </p>
<p>“Who wants some music?” Virgil exclaimed and quickly pulled off their gloves again, and Logan reached over to grab them. </p>
<p>“Nice segue, Vi. Totally not noticeable.” </p>
<p>“I’m feeling some punk-pop, ‘cause that Spotify playlist is pretty good,” Virgil said, while jokingly ignoring what Roman said. </p>
<p>“The one I like?” </p>
<p>“Of course, Pat. Why would I play that other one?” </p>
<p>“Oh, being nice to Pat, now are we?” Roman teased as the music started to play and Logan could tell that Virgil turned up the volume so that they would be able to hear it on the run through the jacket. </p>
<p>“Of course, ‘cause he’s not the one being a fucking brat.” </p>
<p>“Oh, dom Virgil? Never seen that before.” </p>
<p>Logan swore that if Virgil had their poles then Roman would definitely be hit with them, but let out a happy sigh. Of course, he had to marry these idiots but they were his so it canceled this conversation out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. </p>
<p>Also, if anything that I’ve written about (like skiing with type 1) is incorrect then please tell me and I will be happy to try to fix it. </p>
<p>This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the <a href="https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts">Link</a> Also, here’s a link to my <a href="https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and I would love to interact with you guys on there. </p>
<p>Today’s prompt was “Snow/Winter Sports/Activities” and I was looking forward to this prompt during this whole event as I love skiing. </p>
<p>So two things for clarification. The ski resort that they are at is Holiday Valley in New York State (here’s the website <a href="https://www.holidayvalley.com/">link</a> and the <a href="https://www.holidayvalley.com/winter/interactive-trail-map/">link</a> to the resort map, if you’re interested in the runs they’re doing). If you’re ever interested in skiing at a really good resort in NY then I definitely recommend it. Also, this is the <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DXasneILDRM7B?si=BVkQ0zWGSQCHRKJDABqULQ">link</a> to the Spotify Pop-Punk playlist Virgil put on. </p>
<p>Also, because I’m literally mentioning upstate a ton in this fic, if anyone here is part of the 585, 716, 315, 518, or 607 then hit me up on my Tumblr because I would love to talk to some of my upstate homies. </p>
<p>Or, if anyone really loves skiing or snowboarding then also feel free to message me on Tumblr ‘cause I would love to talk to some of the other people who launch themselves down snowy mountains on expensive ass boards for fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>